happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Wheels Future
Happy Wheels Future is a featured level by Dingy Hobo. It currently has over 28,000,000 plays, and a rating of 4.17 from more than 60,000 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. The main reason this level was featured was to encourage people to stop creating so many frequent levels, such as "sword throw" levels. Gameplay First, there are people floating in the air, with Moped Man and Irresponsible Son's posterior saying "WEL CUM 2 HAPPY WHEELZ!". There is also text above Effective Shopper saying "RATE 5 FOR TALKING BUTT HAHA!" (but this was not intended to break the level rules) and text below her saying "OMG ITS A FATTY RATE 5!". You will then enter the "sORD TRHOWZ" (sword throws) area. This shows the usual layouts like any other sword throw level with Segway Guy attempting to throw a sword at someone and text that usually grades you on how you did when you hit this person. Next, you will enter the "jET!! FALls" (jet falls) area. There is a red button on the ground and text saying "RATE 5 if BLOOd Cums OWt of OLD MAN". When you touch the button, the jets will fire Wheelchair Guy into the spike set. Now, the "sPIKEz DROOP!" (spike drop, also known as spike falls) area is next. You will fall into the hole full of spammed spikes that are completely misplaced and text grading you on how you did (even though the difficulty doesn't change). You will land on top of a fake finish line (showing that spike falls usually end like that) with text saying "RATE 5 IF U SURVIVD!!!111!!". The boosts will push you off the fake finish line so you can move on. Then, you will enter the "oBstICL CURSEs" (obstacle courses) area. It may seem that this will show an ordinary obstacle course, but instead, it will just show a very short course that contains a little gap that's easily passable (aka, the "EPIC JUMP") and a spring platform that will push you up a big step. There's more text saying "IT TOOK ME 3 YEARS TO MAKE THIS PLEASE RATE 5!!!!!!!!!!!! an almost endless amount of exclamation marks", and another fake finish line. After that, "You Are Entering NEON wUrLD" (neon world). The background turns black as you enter, and there are spammed blocks of colored outlines and spammed text saying "OMG NEON EVERYTHING!!!!!!!(lots of exclamation points)1" when you exit, there will be a generic "break glass" area where text states the difficulty of each glass panel (despite every glass panel having the exact same properties: weak and narrow). Then there is more text saying "You See? Happy Wheels Is Going To The 7-Year-Olds. Help Stop This With Good, Original Levels. We Can Still Help Happy Wheels.", followed by a real finish line. Trivia *You can win the level early by leaning your body enough onto the "fake" finish lines. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 8.12.08 PM.png|Notice you can win on one of the early/fake finish lines (as seen here, this is the second one). Screen Shot 2014-06-17 at 3.31.05 PM.png|At the "sORD TRHOWZ!!". Screen Shot 2014-06-17 at 3.32.21 PM.png|The "jET!! FALIs". Screen Shot 2014-06-17 at 3.33.54 PM.png|Falling through the "sPIKEz DROOP!". Screen Shot 2014-06-17 at 3.34.59 PM.png|Approaching the "EPIC JUMP!!!!!!!". Screen Shot 2014-06-17 at 3.36.17 PM.png|Going through the "NEON wUrLD". Screen Shot 2014-06-17 at 3.38.15 PM.png|Going through the glass break. Screen Shot 2014-06-17 at 3.38.46 PM.png|The ending. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2012 Category:Frequent Levels